1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bone-ashes urn preserving case, particularly to one provided with cushions made of soft plastic and positioning members in the inside of a bone-ashes urn preserving case. The positioning members are respectively located on two sidewalls, having an inner side functioning as an embrace surface, an outer side functioning as an adhering surface to adhere on the surface of the two sidewalls. Then the two positioning members embrace the two sides of a bone-ashes urn, having an outer thick end for stopping the urn to move out so that the urn may be stabilized in the preserving case, permitting the soul of the deceased silently and calmly and seriously preserved in the urn, which will never be swayed, inclined to get damaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bone-ashes urn preserving case shown in FIG. 1 includes a case body 1 defining a chamber 11 for a bone-ashes urn to be placed therein, a faceplate 13 removably fixed at a front side of the case body 11 to prevent the urn from falling out of the case.
However, the conventional bone-ashes urn preserving case 1 has no structure of stabilizing the urn for preventing it from swaying or inclining in case of an earthquake or the preserving case collided by something accidentally. Therefore, the preserving urn may be swayed or inclined to be possible damaged, as a sign of disrespect to the deceased.